Hook switch actuator assemblies using pivotable actuating members are known. For example, U.S. Pat Nos. 3,558,832 and 4,517,420 show hook switch actuating assemblies in which an actuating member is pivotally mounted to a telephone set base and mechanically biased by a coil spring. A handset placed against the actuating member pivots the actuating member against the bias of the coil spring to actuate the hook switch. The coil spring returns the actuating member to its original position when the handset is removed.
Other known hook switch actuator assemblies rely on resilient elements of the hook switch to mechanically bias a pivotally mounted actuating member. U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,448,225, 4,268,726 and 4,517,419, for example, show a pivotally mounted actuating member resting against cantilever spring contact members of the hook switch. A handset placed against the actuating member, pivots the actuating member to depress the cantilever spring contact members, actuating the hook switch. The cantilever spring contact members return to their original position when the handset is removed, pivoting the actuating member back to its original position.
The present invention overcomes the need for a coil spring without relying on resilient elements of the hook switch to mechanically bias the pivotally mounted actuating member. The actuating member includes an integral cantilever spring for mechanical biasing and is pivotally mounted to a telephone set cover.